Circuit breakers are commonly found in substations and are operable to selectively open and close electrical connections. These circuit breakers include a stationary electrical contact that is fixed to an elongate conductor. The conductor is supported only at the base thereof. Thus, the position of the stationary or fixed contact may be out of position in the side to side or front to back positions during operation. The proper position of each stationary contact is important for dielectric and mechanical operation of the circuit breaker. Without proper alignment during installation, the arcing between the stationary and moving contact may not stay in the designated location, leading to damage of the stationary contact.
Thus, there is a need to provide a least two degrees of adjustment of a stationary contact of a circuit breaker during installation.